1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to math game and more particularly pertains to a new math game for advancing a player's token across a playing surface by correctly answering math questions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of math game is known in the prior art. More specifically, math game heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,547; U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,108; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,697; U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,696; U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,493; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,114.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new math game. The inventive device includes a playing surface with spaced apart starting and ending sides, and a plurality of playing spaces between the starting and ending sides of the playing surface. The plurality of playing spaces includes a starting playing space adjacent the starting side of the playing surface, an ending space adjacent the ending side of the playing surface, and a plurality of answer playing spaces each having a number displayed therein. A spinner is also provided with a top face having a plurality of spinner spaces each having a mathematical question displayed thereon. The mathematical question of each spinner space has a correct answer equal to the number displayed on a corresponding one of the answer playing spaces. The spinner also has a rotatably mounted pointer for randomly selecting one of the spinner spaces. Each player spins the spinner to designate an active spinner space. The player must then correctly answer the mathematical question displayed on the active spinner space. If the player correctly answers the posed mathematically question, the playing piece of the player is advanced on to the answer space displaying the correct answer to the mathematical question of the active spinner space.
In these respects, the math game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of advancing a player's token across a playing surface by correctly answering math questions.